five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SpringThing14/The Charlie Charlie Pencil Challenge is Real(Serious Post)
Hey guys. This post isn't a clickbait joke, or a joke in general. I am going to be serious. No jokes, but surprises. Not really relevant to FNaF, but it happened to me and it was scary, so why not. About 90 minutes ago, a friend and I decided to try out the Charlie Charlie pencil challenge to see if it was real. First, we asked if he was there. Nothing. I can't remember the question, but after a few moments the pencil moved to no as I went to close the door. My friend freaked out(sorta) and I thought he was messing with me. I checked the footage. He didn't blow on it. I was thinking it was just going off balance and jiggling. We kept playing. I decided to ask a silly and offensive question because I'm evil(I went back and edited this when I felt better, since it is kind of a joke). Me:"Charlie, Charlie, did you cause 9/11?" My friend and I laugh. Me:"Charlie, Charlie, are you a terrorist?" It moved to no, about right at the center. I was kind of freaked out. Note I didn't believe in this at first. Here's a few other questions we asked. "Charlie,Charlie, did you have kids?" It moved to yes. "Charlie, Charlie, were you born in the 1900s?" It turned to yes. Look up when he was born and I guarantee you will piss(It's not that bad of a word, and I'm being serious. No censors, sorry little kids)yourself. Another set of questions. Friend: "Charlie, Charlie, are you a good spirit?" No. Me: Yeah...um..okay...could we stop? My friend mentioned how he toys with people. Friend: Charlie, Charlie, are you joking? It moved to yes, near the line though. Now, my friend and I were watching YouTube on my TV, some dank memes. Did you know Charlie is the dankest spirit ever? Me: Charlie, Charlie, do you want to watch SpongeBob dank memes with us? No joke, it moved fast and very far through yes. I even have footage(I may post it someday when I have YouTube). We then asked if we could end. Yes. That wasn't it, though. Our last question was, "Can we play?" No joke, it went SUPER fast and very far into no. We said okay. That was the last of it. Now, my friend did try to freak me out a little bit, so some things may have been faked. In conclusion, what I though was fake was real(probably). I went from being 95% sure it was fake to 10% sure it was fake. This was horrifying, and as my friend and I settled in I felt uneasy. I said a few prayers(I was raised as a Christian) and I feel better now. Tomorrow, I will update you guys with how everything went. Comment your thoughts. Note that you are given the right to say I'm lying, as a lot of people fake this. What's sad is when they do the real ones get called out as fake, too. Overall, this was surprising. I am now 75% sure ghosts are real. Did you know this experience will affect Five Nights at Frisky's 3? Category:Blog posts